A Walk He'll Remember
by Shinrai Faith
Summary: Riku x Sora - Parody of the movie "A Walk to Remember" -- A prank on a student goes wrong and Riku, a popular student, is held responsable and forced to participate in an after-school activity. Now liable to work with Sora- a new face and a new beginning.
1. You Jump, I Jump

**A/N: Ah yes. An actual story thing from me? No way. I'm gonna attempt this. So please don't shoot it down. Yup. And Sora and Riku really needs more love and my boyfriend and I just watched this movie the other night. So I was inspired to parody it in some way, shape, and form. It is one of my favorite movies, and it will get emotional. Thanks!**

**Warning: This story may use some vulgar language. If you are offended by certain words, but not anything too out of the ordinary, please read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's character's. I also do not own "A walk to Remember" which this fan fiction has been based off of. All rights go to its owner.**

* * *

A Walk He'll Remember

A single joyful scream was heard. Darkness looming over the small set of islands that seemed to be its own little world apart from the rest. All four wooden boats were floating outside by the docks as the islands well-known group of delinquents were getting ready to dare another to earn his or her own rights into their pride.

This gang consisted of six people, now about to be seven, if all went well. The leader; Roxas, known for being the most popular bad-ass, the schools trouble-making, skateboarding, detention-loving, checker-wearing, blonde haired punk. Axel; His right hand man whose auburn slick spiked back hair, was just as much of a criminal, making sure to accompany the front-runner in any way possible. Always next to the accomplice was the silent girlfriend; Naminé. The poor helpless subject; Wakka. The poor soul.

The shepherd stood there, black conversed toe taping, waiting for the last boat to arrive. He turned his head to Axel, huffing a breath and tossing his head to the side to move a lock of his bangs that was blinding part of his vision. "Where the hell could he be? He's late... And so is she." A small smirk played onto the older boy's face, hand moving up into his own red locks of hair. "Well you know, they're probably making out again, even though they aren't together."

The three chuckled as the newbie stood there silently, forcing a choked laugh, shaking, and almost pissing himself. The cluster's laughter was now being joined by new ones. The shoulder-length, silver-haired boy stepped out of his boat, helping his own, ex-girlfriend, out after him. Following behind the two was Riku's best friend, Tidus. Tidus wasn't the brightest in the group but he was pretty loyal, and stuck right next to Riku's side just as Axel did with Roxas. The skimpy dressed girl tossed her burgundy hair to the side as her irritating giggle filled the dock. "All I wanted to do was stay at the school's dance, but let's make this quick."

"Nice job of being late, Riku. Kairi. Tidus." The voice of the blonde spiked hair boy was ringing in Riku's ear. As much as he loved the group, he couldn't stand it sometimes. Roxas cracked his knuckles, then pulled out the pocket watch from inside his jeans front pocket. The chain jingled, thumb pressing the small knob, silver cover flipping open to reveal 10:00pm on the dot. This time, was of course, known to be after the town's curfew. Oh the later the better.

The small crowd of blood-thirsty animals stood there, all eyes now on the piece of fresh meat, surrounding the defenseless creature. Axel decided to barge in, slapping the palm of his hand on Wakka's back. "Hahah, so this is how it works. Ya see, to become one of us you need to climb up the ladder by the trees over there and jump off of that shack into the water." He pointed over to the small set of trees that was beyond the bridge and the broken down shack that seemed to be around for a few decades.

Wakka and the others made their way over, Roxas and Riku staying a little further back. These two were known for being the best pair for causing trouble. The blonde leaned over and whispered into the other's ear. "You know the drill Riku. You go up with him, act like you're gonna jump, and then watch him go. It'll be great!" The silver-haired boy grinned and caught up with the new guy, swinging his arm around his shoulders. "Hey, don't sweat it man. We've all done it and I'll be jumping with you." They stopped in front of the set of trees and Wakka's eyes widened as he glanced over to his jumping partner, speaking with a slight accent. "Uhm, exactly how deep is this?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out!" Riku tapped at Wakka on his right shoulder, shrugged, grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, discarding the piece of fabric to his friend, Tidus.

The leapers made their way to the top of the shack, Wakka now poking his head out to look down at the black murky-looking water, his vision blurring, now becoming dizzy. The foreigner glanced over, his face looking even more alarmed than before. Roxas's booming voice reached beyond where they were, now calling them 'pussies' and egging them on to jump. "On the count of three..." Riku let the toes of his shoes hang over the edge of the shack and redyed himself, waiting for the other to do the same. "One... Two..." Wakka removed his shirt in this amount of time and stood beside the other. "Three!"

Without a single thought, Wakka sprung off from the old boards and fell quickly, landing straight on his stomach, the sound of skin hitting water echoing throughout the small area. Laughter. That's all it was. All of them were laughing. This continued for about five seconds before they realized that the new guy was floating.

"Guys! GUYS!" Riku called down, Tidus knew exactly what was happening and he leaped in after the lifeless buoy, swimming his way to him as fast as he could. Boat sirens filled the air, and the group had gotten into their boats leaving as quickly as they had gotten there. Tidus dragged Wakka to the shoreline, Kairi grabbing onto his wrist and tugging him back to the boat. "Come on Tidus! We have to go!"

Riku wasn't going to leave just yet. He checked on the body finding him to still be breathing. _Thank God._ The boy ran to his boat, searching. "Where the hell did it go!?" It took him a moment to find that he was not surrounded by his friends anymore. He was surrounded by the D.I. Police force. Yes. They had only found Riku to be at the scene and no other.

"State your name and explain what is going on here son." He took in a deep breathe, squinting his eyes at the bright light being shown on his face, and eyed the officer up and down who was much taller, standing in front of him. All he could do was shake his head, not wanting to take part in any of this anymore.

"Don't worry. You'll be dealt with." The officer grabbed a hold onto his wrists and cuffed him without a single thought. And that was all it took. He knew he was in for it.

* * *

**A/N: Heck yeah! I hope that was interesting enough for you guys. I like giving the Kingdom Hearts characters way different personalities than they were given. But I think Sora's will stay almost the same. We'll see. I make this up as I go along. No planning here except for the ending.**


	2. Me No More

**A/N: Alright finally the long awaited chapter two. That was bad and I never really went to sit down and write it. Thanks to all who are waiting and watching! I also hate how screws with my writing layout. Blargh.**

* * *

"That's about enough excuses for one day young man." The tall, platinum blonde-haired woman smacked and whaled at the now grounded-for-life teenager's shoulder with her feather duster. Riku couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't need any more lectures or reminders. The boy's mother grabbed at her apron that just happened to have the ever reappearing logo of "Home Sweet Home". Yeah that's exactly what he thought too. _Wrong_.

His mother really was a wonderful caring and kind divorced woman who worked so hard at what she did. Her part-time job was a café waitress and the other half of the day consisted of her fulfilling her duties as a mother by doing the cooking and cleaning for her only child.

All he could do was sit there and hope to god that his punishment wasn't going to be all that bad. Of course it couldn't be. What could this petty mundane activity possibly do to his harm his reputation. Whatever it was, of course he would cause just as much trouble as he did in all of his other classes. After-school activities were not going to be effected, seeing as how Riku loved to join in on the basketball team's games.

His mother approached him again and grinned, dusting off the wooden coffee table in front of him, pushing off the feet that were propped up to get to the uncleaned areas. The tone in her voice was oddly cheerful and she didn't seem to be agitated anymore. _What could she be up to now?_

Her slender fingers made their way to play with the platinum locks of hair and she propped herself down on the small love seat next to him. "You know very well that this class will do you some good." A snort and a laugh came from the boy and he shook his head. "You know what? You're right, it will do me some good." Oh the sarcasm. He had no idea what that class was yet, but whatever it may be, it _would_ do him some good in the entertainment department. "Riku! You know exactly what I mean. We have to meet up with the guidance counselor in an hour so you better get your smart little tush ready. It's not my fault they suspended you until they found a proper punishment. Now go put on your shoes."

And he did just that. Riku got up from the couch and went down the hallway and into his room, glancing over at the 'memorable photo' and snorted, rushing passed it. In the photo it pictured a small boy being held up by an older man holding up a trophy that read "#1" from what was known to be Riku's old middle school basketball game. "Wow dad. You're a real winner." He slammed the door behind him and proceeded to change into something a little more comfortable as well as slipping on his shoes. He sat on his bed, and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

And then the headache began.

..x..

"Please, come and sit down." The tall, elderly woman waved her wrinkled slender hands to direct her company to the two comfortable looking leather chairs sitting in front of the desk. Riku eyed the woman from up her painful looking black high heeled shoes, to her flower patterned skirt and blouse, all the way to her ratty-looking gray hair thrown up in a careless bun. Oh this was gonna be fun.

The boy had been to counseling before, but not like this.

The mother and her child took their sits, followed by the schools top councilor on staff. Of course she gave that look. You know the one that says _"Oh I can help your son or daughter in their time of need. Their cries for help. I can see it and read them like an open book. Their dysfunctional ways shall be mended and I am the only one who can help." _Riku's mother felt ten times better at the glances she was being given by the woman. All Riku could see was how condescending they were.

She offered the two a drink from her convenient water jug dispenser that sat on the right side of her desk, only one of them politely refused. The silver haired boy sat there, arms crossed and feet propped up against the metal sheet that had shield his yearning kicks to those long legs.

"Now, I'm sure you want to stick to your story about that night correct?" Oh that sent him over the edge causing his skin to boil and head to short circuit. He hated how adults felt the need to belittle the adolescents of today. A shrug and a sigh emitted from the blameworthy boy.

"How do you feel about that?"

"How? How? Well you see I feel-"

"Riku, please." His mother tried her damnedest to not let her young boy embarrass her. But maybe that was all too late in the matter. "Young man, I think there might be a reason behind all of these outbursts. Are you feeling angry at a certain person? Are you angry with yourself? Are you-"

"Stop assuming things alright? You don't know my life or what I have been through. I am also not about to tell a complete stranger everything about me all the way down to my blood type." Riku's mother was appalled and decided to distract the counselor as well as bring up the reason why they were called to the school. "Ms. Lambert, have you and your staff come up with the punishment for my son?" Of course they did, but the poor woman was so nervous, so panicky, all she could do was ask a barefaced question.

"Ah yes. The principal, Mr. Rolland and I have come up with something that will allow your son to associate with others who know a thing or two about acting. They also are a wonderful group of people who do act out. No pun intended." The woman was laughing at her own jokes and pulled out the slip of paper from within the file that had read "_Riku Carter_". Her pink polished nails and shaking hands handed over what was going to be the biggest change in Riku's life.

The boy snatched it from her hand and let his eyes scan it. Everything seemed the same, except for his gym glass. His team sports had disappeared into thin air. There had to of been some mistake. There was another class written on there. No way would he attend something so... so senseless.

His piercing green eyes slowly drew themselves from the paper to the poor soul in front of him that was about to receive such an icy glance.

"Shakespeare appreciation?"

_No way in hell._

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! I need to seriously get on the ball with this story. I don't want it to lag or lack anything. I hope to be popping this out quickly.**


	3. Shakespearians

**A/N: I am totally out of inspiration lately and this has lagged waaaay too much. Get some reviews in here people. I'm sure that would help me pop these chapters out quicker! ^_~**

**Oh and don't take anything personally in this fic. I mean, I am a huge drama geek. Oh yes and more swearing. But we have profanity everywhere so.**

* * *

**~*~**

He tried all he could to fake some sort of illness or forge a death, but he successfully failed all attempts to do so. He was forced to go to school that day, his optics scowling any of the students who happened to be heading up the same set of spiraling stairs to the schools second floor. Every slight creak of the metal railing made him regret associating with that group of people he called friends.

His icy green eyes shot daggers into his new schedule, the replaced team sports line reading exactly these indisposed words: "Shakespeare Appreciation, Floor 2, Room 122". He could feel himself gag as he watched the plated numbers grow higher. 110. 112. Ah yes, all even numbers on this end, but maybe, if he was lucky, the room would have just magically perished into a big black pit of despair.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing what seemed to be the tallest door in the hallway.

Nope. Still there.

Riku's hand cautiously made its way to the door knob. _Oh please, let this be a dream. Let me wake up from this contemporary nightma- _Another hand seemed to have shot passed his, the queasy eyes now only catching a small glimpse of brunette spiky locks of hair bouncing up and down along with the strange scent of vanilla mixed with ones own scent. The new 'classmate' seemed to be very excited about this dire classroom. Oh great, he had to of been stuck in a classroom full of hyperactive, homosexual, 'Shakespearians' as they would call it. Hey, he tried to look on the brightside of _maybe_ finding some hot geeky chick. Yeah he could work with that. Definitely could work with that. Maybe she could read him some weird form of poetry or- The bell had interrupted his train of thought, causing him to throw himself into the classroom as quickly as possible.

"Shit." All eyes were on the new student. Riku acted casual and gave everyone a wave, and a stupid grin was pasted on his lips.

Oh yeah, he was the coolest guy in this room.

His eyes shifted around the room for a seat, only to find one open one next to what seemed to look like the bouncy brunette from earlier. His hand gripped tighter onto the shoulder strap of his bag and he shuffled his way over to the seat, plopping down onto it violently. The metal chair gave a slight cracking noise and he tossed his bag into the middle of the hallway and onto the high-heeled shoes that stood beside him.

The woman glanced down at her new drama student, her rosy red lips turning upward into a warm welcoming smile. She made her way to the front of the room, heels clicking onto the tiled white floor. Her lips parted as she set down her book, readying herself for the introduction of the new student.

_I bet something dramatic is gonna come out of her mouth._

Riku snickered as she began to speak, her voice loud and booming, just as he expected. "Actors, we have a new person to add to our troupe!" Slowly, Riku sank back into his seat, trying to make it a little less obvious now. The woman pointed over at the melting pool, raising her voice once again. "This is Riku Carter! He just came to us in search of a new beginning!" Oh he hated her already. "And Mr. Carter, I am your new mentor, Ms. Edna. Ms. Haley Edna." _Slap me. Slap me now please. Okay, water. A bucket of ice water. Pour it all over me and get me out of this hell hole!_

A silent snicker. Whoever did it, Riku would find them and beat the…. Oh. Him? That boy from earlier? Was it him. Slowly Riku's eyes trailed their way over to the oceanic blue ones starring directly at him. _The fuck is he starring at? _That smile had made Riku's insides turn and he forced his glance elsewhere. What a strange girl…guy… whatever he was? He looked pretty feminine, but he was sure he was a he. Right?

Oh this was going to be a long forty-five minutes.

"I'm Sora." Oh he spoke. Riku tensed up, pretending he had been completely invisible to any drama nerd that had been starring at him. I mean why were they starring at him anyway? Sure they were pretty funky looking themselves, or maybe it was his good looks. Hah, yeah that was it; he was just so radiant, that no one could turn their curious eyes away…

"I'm Sora…? You are?" Oh he's not going away is he? Riku faced the brunette once again, cocking a brow and tilting his head slightly to the side. "Sora? That's weird. I'm Riku…"

He figured he'd attempt to be friendly, that was all he could be for now. Only for now that was. A glance away and then back. He was STILL starring at him. Sora froze and then glanced away quickly, blinking and feeling a slight crash of childish fear.

There was something about this new kid. Something was warning him to move away, or get closer…

* * *

**A/N: Yup. You love Riku and you know it.**


	4. Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow

**A/N: And we are getting there finally. Into the beginning of this fic. I cannot imagine how many chapters this is going to have, but alright. Now that we know Riku's punishment... -snicker.- Yes. Onto the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! And to those watchers, please review. Don't be shy. ^_~**

**I always like opinions.**

**---------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Shakespeare. All quotes or titles belong to him!**

* * *

-X-

Oh he knew this was going to be a long rest of the year.

Why did they have to punish him for the _rest_ of the year? Why not just a week? Or two? Days that is. Besides feeling a little odd and miss-placed in this classroom, Riku felt that the girl-boy that could not peel his eyes away from him, was a little "miss-placed" as well. The boy who called himself Sora, was a very odd Shakespearian. All the punished delinquent could do was wait. Wait until his fifty-five minutes of torture from these faggots was over. He felt queasy at the thought of having to be in this room full of Shakespearian-huggers every weekday for another three months.

The brunette stirred around in his seat with pure glee and excitement. He always loved the journey of new students coming into the dedicated class to broaden their learning on one of the greatest play writes in history, William Shakespeare! He knew he wanted to become this new students friend however way he possibly could to show him to ropes of "Two Gentlemen of Verona" all the way to the tragedy of "Hamlet"! This was going to be wonderful. More wonderful than that time Sora's parents had given him "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare : Poems" for his sixteenth birthday. Oh yes, this, this would definitely be so much more exciting than that!

Riku could not _help _but try and ignore that face that seemed to be growing more and more with excitement. What the hell was with that kid? What was he thinking? _Oh geez just please make him stop starring at me. Please..._

Sounds of clamorous clapping filled the room. Ah Riku's savior. Everyone in the class seemed to turn their attention to Ms. Edna. _Woah_. They were all like little puppies. The noise continued until the class had settled down, followed by the elder woman's cheery tone of voice saying something that did not come from the norm. But then of course, what was he really expecting anyway?

"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears!"

What the hell did that mean? Seriously. And who really says that? Seriously.

The curly gray haired woman dusted off her bird-patterned blouse and fiddled with her medium sized pearl earrings. Her smile grew wider as she almost paraded over to her desk, plopping herself gracefully down onto the metal roller chair. Her bony, slender fingers tampered with the stack of books in front of her. Oh those book seemed to give Riku a uneasy feeling in his lower stomach. Something was not right. The silver-haired boy forced himself to glance over next to him at the spiked jumping-bean, bouncing unnoticably up and down in his seat. Yup. Something bad.

Ms. Edna scanned the room, then to Riku, grinning further and taking in a slow, deep breath. "Actors. We are going to be putting on our spring play!" Oh that set Sora off with fireworks going off in his pants. He bounced higher, almost causing him to get up from his seat. That same statement caused Riku to slam his face down onto the desk in front of him as hard as he could. No one said that he has to participate in a PLAY! Oh well, maybe he will do some of the backstage work. That way, no one will notice him and he can be let off easy.

The anticipation was killing all of the class but the new kid. Ms. Edna got up from her chair, grabbed a piece of chalk, and began to write the horror story on the blackboard. "R" Was the first letter... Oh god. R as in Riku right? That has to be what she was writing. "Riku - Backstage" Oh god she was moving faster now. That R seemed to be written so slowly. Yes... R... R as in... She quickly moved to the side and out of the way. The blackboard was clearly in sight for all to see. "Romeo and Juliet"!? Oh god no. Not that play. Anything but that play.

Sora shot out of his chair with excitement. There he went. The firecracker was lit. The class was stirring with rejoice, as the spring turned to Riku, his grin bigger than anyone could have imagined. "Did you hear that!? We have been waiting for years to do this play! I love Romeo and Juliet. It is so exciting, filled with drama, romance, and sword fights!" Riku quirked a brow and tilted his head to the side, snorting. "Uh gay, gay, and sword fighting?" Sora glared at him, puzzled, then shrugged it off.

That insane clapping that seemed to save Riku from that weird kids looks commenced again.  
"Class, please settle down now and take your seats. I have already assigned the roles to each and everyone of you, so please, listen up!"

Oh great.

The class grew silent as they all sat back down into their chairs, awaiting their roles. Sora basically fell over in his chair, now trying to regain some composure. The teacher grabbed her list of students and called out their names followed by their character. Riku could feel himself sink lower and lower in his chair, trying his hardest not to be noticed. Every student gave a whispered "yes" that followed their name. Then a thought crossed Riku's mind as all of the roles were basically named. Riku had just gotten there! But of course. There was no way he would be getting a role, this was, after all, his first day in class! Oh joy he was saved!

"Now for the main roles. Our Romeo and Juliet." Sora had almost died, as he was not called yet. Riku snickered, now assuming the boy's dream would probably come true for playing the part of Romeo. After all he was the only boy...left? Oh god. Riku's eyes scanned the room. Shakespearians. All of them. Yes... all of them... were... boys. Wait a minute. He was in an all boys classroom? Who the hell was going to play the role of Juliet. How the hell were they supposed to pull off this play if they did not have any girls to participate.

"Sora. You will be playing the role of... Juliet."

Riku just about fell over with laughter as Sora's face lit up even _further_. No way. He had just confirmed he was a flamming Shakespearian. Ah yes all was well. He did not have to participate. The bouncy kid was a girl. And well, this class.... This class was-

"Riku..."_ Oh god no. Please don't say my name. Please...  
_Ms. Edna grinned further as she gave him a curt nod.

"You will be playing the role, of the handsome, heart-throb.... Romeo."  
His life had ended. There it was.

_Grim reaper? The devil? If you are there. Spare me. Spare me please._

* * *

**_A/N: Oh what's in a name? Hahah. I am having so much fun writing this._**


	5. Much Ado About Nothing

**A/N: My attempt at a longer chapter. Yeah. No. Hahah. Hopefully this should explain a little more as well as welcome the new people on board this story. Everything is totally planned but not and it'll be a surprise. I hope everyone is enjoying. ^^**

**b vggggggggggggggg - My kitty did that. He says hi? xD**

* * *

Riku gripped tightly onto the black strap of his dark green backpack and made his way over to the empty table in the corner of the marble floored cafeteria. He plopped himself down, tossing his bag below the small rectangular table, and eyed the cold room filled with bustling people. They all had gotten there early to claim their spots in line as well as get the food while it was still oddly hot. Riku didn't care for cafeteria food, and he barely cared for a brown bagged lunch, but he always ended up bringing a little something to tide himself over until he had gotten back to his own home. But it wasn't like there was much there either, his own mother struggling everyday to get by just a little bit more.

Ah yes, his struggling mother. The one woman who put her all into every day at the cafe, serving the tables as weird creepy trash men hit on her. That was what she got for wearing such a cute little pink dress and an apron. To put it lightly, his dad was a complete loser for leaving them. Wasn't that what husbands were supposed to do? Protect their wives? Oh but no. Not this one. He was found having an affair with another woman in his own office in the hospital doing what seemed to be his own personal diagnosis. _Bastard. Sick sick bastard._

The boy bent down underneath the table to release the buttoned straps of his bag. He then reached in to grab the zip-locked bag filled half-full with salted stick pretzels, and then a nice red, juicy, Fuji apple, already pre-washed. By the time Riku had brought his eyes back level with the table they caught onto a very familiar face, Tidus.

The blonde gave a discreet wave to the other and offered a torn smile. Tidus truly was _not_ one of that 'group'. Riku thought of the two of them as their own separate pair playing into a much larger one. All the boy could do was smile back to him. He almost felt bordered by a friendly presence, something he had not felt in a very long time. Tidus found himself sitting next to Riku with his tray full of cafeteria lunch. The younger boy grabbed his chicken sandwich, removing the top bun, and globing mayonnaise all over onto it. Riku's nose turned up as he unzipped the bag, taking out a pretzel stick, bringing it up to his mouth to suck the salt on the end.

Complete silence encased the two. This was very awkward. Maybe even more than his Shakespearian class.

"Hey Riku?" Tidus had shattered the blackout noise. All Riku could do was turn his gaze to his friend, offering a listening ear. Tidus's face grew with grim, parting his lips some more and exhaling a loud sigh. "Listen. About leaving you back there... I-"

"No Tidus. Please. Just no. I know it wasn't your fault. I really do believe that." There was that sham grin again. Geez, what was he really going to do about the whole situation? I mean, it's not like he associated with that group of tarts anymore. But then again he must have spoken way to soon as he caught a glimpse of Roxas, Axel, Kairi, and Naminé, all passing by their isolated table and choosing the most populated one. That was so like them to not pay any attention to the 'one that dragged them down' and going off to sit next to the ones that wished to be just like them. Riku gripped onto the chain of his blue washed jeans and shoke his head, snapping his gaze back over to his friend to finish the conversation up before it was too late.

"Listen, I know what you did was a smart thing. Hell I probably would have ditched as well really." Another reassuring smile from the delinquent. " I mean, at least you aren't stuck in such a hellhole they call 'Shakespeare appreciation class'...". Oh yeah. He did not know how lucky he was to not have to go through such a painful torture. "Oh man! Is that seriously what they put you in!? I mean I was wondering why you didn't go to team sports today." Tidus's comfortable laugh caused Riku to go ahead and release such pent up stress. He really did miss his companion. His laugh was interrupted again by a shooting dart who happened to be a brunette. And a Shakespearian. But oddly enough, he did not find that boy to be sitting with his other feminine classmates, friends, actors, troupe, acquaintances, whatever. But he found him to be sitting in solitary.

This sort of gave Riku a dismayed feeling.

A feeling... of misunderstanding.

-X-

Sora had had a very eventful day, and with only two classes to go, who wouldn't be happy? The peppy boy had now turned into an expressionless one, starring down at the lunch tray that sat in front of him. Ah yes another day of either a chicken sandwich, or rib. His choice being a rib-B-Q sandwich, as they would call them. He really did love it, but felt a little 'poor' if you will. He starred even more, now wondering if the cookery would come to life itself. Sora coughed softly and curled his finger around the fat length of it, a small smile finding its way back onto the brunette's face. _Mmm. _

Sora couldn't help but think and know that this would not be the only meal he would enjoy alone. His mom has had her 'leave of absence' for long enough, now wondering if she would ever come home to actually cook a well decent meal instead of his dad's cigarette tasting chili. His dad didn't put much effort into the parenting department. But it wasn't like he was a dead beat dad. Sora, of course, understood the value of work and supplying a roof over ones own head.

Pushing that all aside, the thought of scoring the role of Juliet was more than enough to push all of the dejected thoughts aside! He had been wanting to be one of the main roles of a Shakespeare play. I mean, he was big role before, but only as the 'best friend' of a character. Sora had talent, no lie, but this was so much bigger. Sure it was a chick he had to play, but this excited him even more. He knew that in the time of Shakespeare, all of the men had to play the role of women anyway. This probably made him just a little bit more special, and it gave him the opportunity to show everyone that he really could take on such a huge role. He really was proud.

But then another thing hit him. The thought of Riku being Romeo. Sure he only knew a little bit about Riku... but from the rumors, he wasn't to sure. I mean he heard everything. Everything from that he was abandoned and lived on the streets and that's why he is in a gang, all the way to he tried to sack every girl he possibly can.

But Sora was not one to believe these rumors. In fact they made him just a little bit more interested in the one that would be playing as his lover.

Though he did know one thing was for sure, he would tell himself not to fall for the one who would be playing as his one and only, Romeo.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes. I guess I cannot write a lot of pages like a lot of authors. But I guess my story is good for a short, quick read then? ^^; Oh yes and some of their lives were revealed. Mm. Fun chapters ahoy!**


	6. Comedy of Errors

**A/N: When life gives you keyblades... Hahah I have been seriously busy with a lot of things, that even our web show *insert shameless promotion of "The Destiny Islands Show" here* on youtube fell behind. But I am gonna try and write this next chapter. e_e**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Riku threw his school bag into the corner of the tiled kitchen floor, playing with his powder white strands of hair. He was going to find something edible now to stuff his empty stomach in hopes that he doesn't throw any food particles up from the thought of playing Romeo. His stomach turned as he opened up the small set of wooden cabinets that held only a week's worth of food, if it was spared. Riku sighed softly, rummaging through the bags of chips and canned foods. What the hell was there to eat in this joint? The boy brought down some blue corn chips and shuffled, almost forcing himself over to the fridge to grab the glass jar of mildly hot salsa.

Throwing all of the ingredients onto a paper plate, he found himself smothering the chips with the salsa, two different kinds of cheeses, and a slab of avocado placed neatly to the side. He tossed it quickly into his old fashioned microwave that only had numbers on it and no special settings like Tidus's had. It's not like he could just press a "nachos" button and it all be done. Riku thought about how long he should put it on for, now bringing his nail bitten fingers to touch the "3" and the "0" now putting in on for thirty seconds in hopes that it would not be too cold and not explode on him. Enough things were exploding and he didn't need his after-school snack to do so either.

Three... two... one. A loud beep and it was all ready and nicely zapped for his eating pleasure. He could smell the melted cheese and the amazing scent of the salsa, now popping open the door and carefully removing it. Thank God it wasn't in too long or the plate would have shriveled up or melted. Boy had he done that plenty of times before, not wanting history to repeat itself. He set it down on the table and sat on the cushioned chairs in their tiny little breakfast nook. He found himself not even talking out loud like he normally would have, now wondering if he was sick- but then the whole damn Romeo and Juliet thing had crashed into his mind. He shoke his head and started to munch and consume his nachos, taking in deep breaths whenever he could.

_Ah shoot water! _He could feel the chips and salsa coating his throat and he shot up from his chair quickly, running over to the fridge, half of him actually wanting to die, but the other half gasping for air as little pieces of not-all-the-way-chewed-up chips had sliced at the inside of his throat. He threw open the fridge door and grabbed at the cold water bottle, unscrewing the cap and downing every bit of the liquid he could. The silver haired boy found himself sliding down the cabinets and falling to the floor. A sigh of relief and then another thought. Why was that kid Sora so excited to play the role of Juliet? Why was he so happy all the time when he seemed all alone as well?

Then force came unto Riku as he reached over and into his school bag that was conveniently next to him. His brows perked as he cautiously unbuttoned the straps on the bag as if there was a ticking time bomb that was about to explode in his very own house and kill all of the neighbors around him. His hand slowly slipped into the bag and shifted through the notebooks, books, and graded test papers. He really needed to clean this thing. He felt his fingers dust a small, but thick book. He knew what it was and he slowly pulled it out from the endless abyss. The book rested carefully in his hands as he stared at the curly gold writing that read "Romeo and Juliet". Why? Why did he have to play Romeo. Sure he would have been happy with only being backstage as a stagehand, as so many other thespians would have looked down upon such a role.

He didn't want to open it. He just wanted to continue to stare at the cover and wish for it's disappearance. But it's not like that would happen, he already tried to pull that with the classroom door. Riku closed his aqua green eyes slowly and took in a steady deep breath. He needed to compose himself. He needed to at least _look_ at what he was going to have to do. Riku found himself thinking out loud...

"I have to do this. This is what I am stuck with right? I might not like it... but I have to. I can't act so this is all their fault for choosing me...I can't screw up... they are only screwing themselves over." The boy found himself looking up at those pictures on the wall again. _Dad, you bastard. _Thoughts and his voice now echoing in his head, shudders working their way up and down his spine. Things such as "You can't really do this anymore..." "Nah, Riku boy, you have to give up... you can't actually play basketball like you used to. The other players are overpassing you... You have to try _harder. _You have to be better. The BEST."

Why did he have to be like that? Riku threw the book against the wall in front of him, bringing his knees up to his chest, crossing his arms across them and sinking his face to hide from the empty house and the haunting pictures.

_Stupid father. Stupid basketball. Stupid play._

-+-+-+-

The ever cheerful brunette bounced himself all the way home from the big yellow bus to his tiny little apartment. He was seriously in the best mood he ever had been in, more than when he found out he got the role of Puck in _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ a year back. Sora fumbled in his pockets for the key with the plastic circle chain that read the number "2" on it. Accidentally, he dropped the books that were in his hands, now having them fall all over the concrete floor. "Oh darn it!" The boy found himself plopping down to the ground and gathering up all of the scattered test papers and math homework that he didn't even think about doing tonight, that was due the following morning.

A large slender hand smacked itself onto the spiky haired brunette's back, a loud _thwack_ echoing off of the concrete hallways. "Yo buddy! Seems you kind of dropped some stuff." Sora's oceanic blue eyes scanned over to a pair of pink imitation converse shoes, up a leg that looked like it was being suffocated by some dark blue washed skinny jeans, and locking his eyes onto a pair of softer blue ones, continuing to shove the loose papers into his messenger bag. The older teenage boy tilted his blonde spiked head back and cattily eyed the younger of the two. Sora smiled, embarrassed, and picked up the last piece of paper that had a nice big red letter A at the top. "Hey Demyx..." His voice was soft, warm, and inviting as the thriving starving rock star fixed his covered acoustic guitar over his shoulder. The other's voice sounded like a competitive cheerful tone as he flawlessly grabbed his key out from his own pocket and opened the door.

Sora growled silently and picked out his own key from his pants and found himself having trouble, wiggling the knob and turning the key to the right to unlock the door. Demyx chuckled softly and gave a solute to Sora, stepping into his lonely own apartment room. "Take care, squirt. Hahah." Sora didn't have enough time to even express his enthusiasm to his next door neighbor.

He didn't let it bother him and shrugged it off, walking into his apartment that still had the lingering scent of cigarette smoke, now tossing his bag onto the living room sofa and plopping himself down, sinking into the red velvet cushions. Sora took in a deep breath and grabbed the TV remote, turning it onto the music channels, finding himself listening to classical music to accompany his 'study' time. Oh but Sora wasn't about to pick up his math homework. His own two hands had held onto that one book that would become the rest of his life. His bible. He thumbed through the book until finding the bold name of Juliet printed to the side, taking in the scent of the old printed script pages, enjoying the smell, and flipped open to a random spot in the play. Tossing himself backwards, Sora hung his head over the edge of the couch, reading out loud and letting the blood rush to his head. He found this to be most enjoyable and a way to oddly memorize things.

Sora cleared his throat, and tightened it to make the pitch of his voice higher, seeing if he could possibly master a girly tone. If he was going to do this, he would attempt it again and again until he got it down just right. "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear..." Sora found himself almost giggling at himself, knowing that he was gonna be good. He was gonna be _real_ good. A smile tugged at the boy's lips as he thought about ways he could walk and talk like a girl, finding himself to actually be mimicking what his neighbor, Demyx, would do all the time. Sure he was gay, but that was totally not what he wanted to portray.

A small pink blush dusted his cheeks as he thought of ways that he would hold and kiss his Romeo, though Sora was _not not not _gay at all. There was no ounce of gay in him. Sure he liked Shakespeare, but that didn't make him feminine in the least bit. He laughed at his thoughts and set the book down on the coffee table in front of him, shaking his head and tilting it to the side.

_I wonder how Riku will react when he finds out that he has to stage kiss me? You think he'll go for it?_

Sora felt as though he was acting like a little middle school girl, flaunting over one of the rebels in the school. But that was definitely not what he was all about. The last thing Sora thought about was _boys._ Or girls... The brunette's eyes found their way to the clock in the kitchen. He could see passed the island, the clocks hands reading 4:30. His dad would be home in an hour and a half. The boy had to make sure the house was clean and all of his homework was done. His dad was the strict type, and played the dominant king male role, and wanted everything in the house to be perfect and for Sora to have the straight A's and his homework done. The working man also expecting the dinner to be fixed and ready to eat as soon as he was done changing into something more comfortable and not a suit and tie.

The death of Sora's mom didn't seem to bother him all to often, now straightening the books on the bookshelf that sat next to the small television. But it wasn't like he didn't get upset. He missed his mom dearly. Missed her hugs and her cooking. But the thing he missed the most, was her support for his wish to be an actor. The brunette found his way over to the kitchen, opening up the medicine cabinet and taking his daily pill. He was ashamed at what he was prescribed for, but that was okay. He wouldn't be for long. The boy waited for his jittery burst again, making his way over to the table to finish his math homework.

_School first. Play later._

* * *

**A/N: Emooooo. Okay this story isn't gonna be straight up emo. Don't worry. It just needed to get it's emo-ness out of the way. Thanks to all that is reading! Hopefully I'll pop out another chapter soon, seeing as how Christmas break is on the way.**


End file.
